Inside The Haunted House
by Aquaria Light
Summary: T.K. loves Davis.When he sees Davis vulnerable,he can't help but try to take advantage of him by forcing him to spend the night together alone in the haunted house.Things go wrong & they end up fighting for their lives before thenight is done. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Inside The Haunted House ©  
  
3/25/2003  
  
I was walking toward the scariest place in Odaiba, the haunted house. I had been dared to spend the night there by a couple of friends who had thought I'd chicken out. Anyway, I was walking along, thinking about my crush when all of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, the love of my life, Davis Motomiya! I tried to hide but I noticed that he saw me.  
  
~Too late now! ~ I thought to myself. ~Okay now, act friendly. ~  
  
"Hey davis!" I said waving my hand in the air. My voice came out sounding like a little girl.  
  
~No stupid! You sound gay! Stop greeting people like that! ~   
  
I cleared my throat.   
  
~Stop waving Penis head! He must think you're an asshole! ~   
  
I dropped my arm.  
  
"Hey." davis answered in a low croaky voice. He had his head sunken down a little.  
  
Boy, he sounded really depressed. I had to do something to cheer him up, but what?   
  
"Hey, why don't you come over with me to the Haunted house to sleep over? I was on my way right now."  
  
"Um, I don't know." he answered.   
  
Great! I was in the clear, or at least that's what I thought until I heard myself saying.   
  
"You're going. There will be no butts about it."  
  
~Except for yours against mine. ~ Huh? What was I thinking? I knew it was wrong of me to think that way but at that moment, I came up with a plan to get what I wanted. He was vulnerable which meant he'd go along with just about anything I came up with at that point.  
  
We entered the haunted house. First thing we did was set up the blankets we'd be sleeping on. After that, we went exploring. It was part of the dare to bring back an old candlestick that was rumored to be the property of the owner who had died in that building.  
  
We went up the stairs. davis was shaking so I took off my shirt and wrapped it over him. He thanked me.  
  
The whole dare thing had come up when I told these guys that I wasn't scared of anything. We started daring each other to do all sorts of crazy things, even light up a cigarette and press it against your skin until it burnt out completely without flinching. Lots of guys wimped out to that one but when they saw me complete the task with a smile on my face, they decided to give me the ultimate task. To spend the night at the haunted house of Odaiba.  
  
The haunted house of Odaiba was a scary place. The owner of the house had been rumored to have lived a long time ago and then to die mysteriously. Lots of people had been dared ever since to spend the night in the house and after they accept the dare they would never be seen or heard from again.  
  
The whole dying factor of the dare did freak me out but as I saw it, it's better to be dead and have tried to do a heroic thing then to chicken out and be known as a coward.  
  
We got to the top of the stairs on the second floor and went exploring. There were a lot of rooms in the house; we didn't know where to look so we stepped into the first one.  
  
Ha! Nothing there. Just a bare room with a blanket on the ground. We went into the next room. Nothing but about a million pillows in that one. I made a note to myself to come back to that room later and borrow a few for the events I had planned later on that night.  
  
Outside it was already dark. I could tell by looking out a window. We were going to explore the other rooms on that floor but then davis suggested that we go all the way up and work our way down. I liked that plan so that's what we did. We got to the fifth floor and walked into the first room. It was huge! A table with a bunch of books piled over it was in the middle of the room, a few comfy recliners were also in the room but everything was under white covers. All along the walls were huge bookshelves filled with books of all sorts of colors. I picked one up off the floor and read the cover, "The Book of Simon." I put it on the table and picked up a book that seemed like a diary. It was in the view of a little girl, it read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Things look grave today. My father has threatened to take away my prize-winning horse, Belldrop, if I don't behave. I told him if he did something bad to me something bad would come to him in return. He told me to say goodbye tonight because when I awake Belldrop won't be there. Oh tragic of days! How ever am I going to get myself out of this mess? It matters not I suppose. Now I must think of a way to get back at those beasts I call my parents…  
  
As I read the diary davis uncovered some of the sheets and screamed. I turned to see what he had screamed at and saw an old man lying on a recliner with his eyes gauge out. What seemed to be his ghost came out from inside the body and davis backed up into me. I turned my attention back to the diary and was startled to find a woman's face staring back at me. Frightened, I dropped the book, spilling the pages all over the place. As I looked around the room I saw hundreds of dead spirits floating around the room. Some were playing ball, others were dancing, and some were reading books but one approached us waving his arms as if to shoo us away. I was frozen in my steps. So with davis's help, davis and I slowly backed up out of there when the floor started to creak. We bumped into the table which then came crashing down through the fifth floor, fourth, third, and finally our fall was stopped as we landed on the second floor in the room full of pillows.  
  
davis got up but I pushed him back down again.   
  
"I'm so scared." He told me.  
  
"It's alright, I am too." I held him in a deep hug and to my surprise he held me back with such a yearning that I started feeling uncomfortable. But the feeling soon subsided when I felt his tears on my bare back. I wanted to comfort him so badly. I wanted to tell him it was okay and that we didn't have to go back up there. (Or at least he didn't have to.) But I didn't. I pushed him away and told him to get off me. I told him not to act gay.  
  
~Why can't you just tell him how you feel, stupid? ~ I thought to myself afterward. He was in pain for reasons I didn't know and I couldn't help him. I loved him, but I couldn't help.  
  
We walked out the door and into the hallway. We went up the stairs hesitating a lot because neither of us was eager to meet up with a ghost again. I saw a sheet of paper fall from the ground. I picked it up, while davis kept on going up the stairs. He said he'd wait for me at the top of the third floor and no further, while I read the paper. It was another sheet of the diary. It read,   
  
Dear diary,  
  
This morning when I awoke, I had planned to take revenge on my parents for getting rid of my horse last month. I prepared the poison, put it in their food and took it to them, for today is their anniversary and they most always expect breakfast in bed. I walked up to their room, expecting them to take it merrily and anticipating the moment their faces turn blue as the poison takes it toll on their weak bodies and they regret they ever took my horse away, but I was sadly disappointed. When I got there they were already dead. And oh my! What a dreadful scene it is for a nine-year-old girl to find her parent's deceased in bed. They were in a dreadful position too! All naked with my father's bloodied up organ. I was shocked at the scene and decided to take it upon myself to report the murder cases. As I went into the kitchen, I found our butler and 2 or our 3 maids dead as well. The butler was mutilated into pieces and it looked as if one of the maids had cut up his penis along with some other organs and started cooking it only to burn herself up in the process. The second maid was scarred from the face; it looked as though a burning pot of water or oil had splashed upon her whole body. Her skin was cooked in some areas. I walked out the door untouched by the scene and was about to go back into town to make the report when I saw it again. The ghost! "What do you want from me?" I shouted to it.   
  
It just looked at me and laughed mocking me. It pointed to my dress and my golden seashell necklace, the one thing that had killed the tormented soul in the first place.  
  
I dropped the sheet of paper and ran to catch up with davis. The whole thought of that girl trying to kill her parents had just sickened me. I thought about my family and realized I didn't have it so bad.  
  
I got all the way upstairs and ran into the first room calling out davis's name but felt myself falling as soon as I entered the room. I fell though the room that was supposed to have had only a blanket but didn't anymore seeing how davis must have made the same trip I was now making. I fell through the first floor and down the cellar, which was cold and suspiciously lit up. I lost consciousness.   
  
2 hours later  
  
I woke up after what seemed like an eternity just lying there. I looked around and realized the whole room was lit up. I wasn't on the floor either. I was on a king sized bed covered in silk and naked under the sheets. I looked beside me, davis was with me. He was the same as I was, naked and in bed. I coughed and the sound woke him from his slumber.  
  
"You're a good lover." He whispered to me.  
  
The comment made me nervous.  
  
~'Had we done the sinful duty? And if we had, shouldn't our sheets feel wet and sticky?' ~  
  
I looked at his body and realized he was lying down sideways. I was erect and pumping myself into him.  
  
"Oh T.K.!" He moaned.   
  
"T.K.!" He kept shouting. He kept grabbing me and moaning my name louder and louder.  
  
And then I really woke up. I was on the floor of the hard, hard cellar and davis was calling my name, hoping I would come back to consciousness. I groaned, partly because my head hurt and partly because I was disappointed that my dream hadn't been reality. I grabbed my head in pain.  
  
"Here, put this on his head it might make him feel better." It was a woman's voice. She had an English accent. I couldn't see who it was because I couldn't lift my head high enough to look. She gave davis a rag with icy water on it to put on my head. She was right; it did make me feel better.  
  
"davis, whose there with you?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how rude of me. I don't even know your name." He told the lady.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright. My name is Pepper."  
  
"Really? My name's…" davis started.  
  
"Really." Pepper marveled at the word.  
  
"Right, my name's davis and this is T.K.."  
  
I waved my hand to say hello and then put my head back down.  
  
"Where'd she come from?" I asked.  
  
"T.K.! That's rude! She saved you!" davis scolded.  
  
~Boy, even when he scolded he was still hot. ~  
  
Then he added, "Where did you come from?"  
  
Pepper laughed and told us. "Why, you silly boys, I've been here for years now."  
  
"Years!" Both davis and I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, years." She responded.  
  
I got up. I looked at herm she was a redhead with her hair up in a bun and she wore a maid's outfit.   
  
"How many years" I asked. I told her the date just in case she wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Why I believe it's been 200 years." She said.  
  
"What!" We both exclaimed. She did not look that old. She looked as if she were merely thirty at the most.  
  
"It's a long story, do you boys have a minute?" I looked at my watch; it was only 2a.m.  
  
"Sure we have until sunset."  
  
"Good that's how long I have as well." She said preparing for her story.  
  
"A long time ago there lived a man by the name of Minolako Nijetsuki also known as my great granduncle Mino. He was a quiet old man and very bitter too. My family would only come visit him once every few years. Well, on the year of my 19th year of life, the very year I was to be wed, Uncle became gravely ill and beckoned for me to come and be his maid. The whole family thought it peculiar; it was I he called for. Since it was I, my mother and father gave me a choice, I was to go on with my arranged marriage or go to my uncle's house in Odaiba, miles away from my home in England, and become his nurse. Well, I was to be wed to a vicious old man back in England so I accepted the offer to come to Japan.   
  
The first few years here were quite strange. Uncle would call out and yell at nobody in particular to stop hassling him. But as the situation stood, Uncle and I were the only living things at the house. I couldn't imagine why he would yell out. It was years later I learned a demon had possessed the house and was influencing my Uncle. By then it was too late to save him. His soul had escaped and was imprisoned to hell."  
  
"Did the ghost of your Uncle ever appear to you after that? What told you it was a demon?" davis asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact the ghost of Uncle did appear to me once, it was years after his death, he told me to be aware of the evil spirits that surrounded the household. I didn't know what it meant then bit I soon found out. After Uncle's death, I became an orphan. The war back in England had caused my family to separate and go off to who knows where.  
  
AS an orphan I was useless. Japan had no need for illiterate orphans even less a woman. I had nowhere to go and had no idea how I would fend for myself but I lucked out when a family came and bought the house. They hired me as a maid seeing as I had been doing that sort of work for years now."  
  
"Yeah all that's nice but when are you going to tell us the part about cheating death?" davis interrupted.  
  
"That part comes after I met the family!" She told him a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Pepper, but I need to use the restroom." I told her before I excused myself and went to the restroom.  
  
In the restroom I found another piece of diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am so scared. No one will believe me but I saw a ghost! It was the ghost of a man who used to live here a long time ago. It told me so. A long time ago about 5,000 years ago, there was an evil man who used to live in this country. He was part of the Huns clan and would kill anyone in order to get his way. He said it was the only way to do it in this world. He would lead and conquer, and all the men loved or feared him but he always got his way. He said I should change my ways if I ever planned to succeed in life, that this whining and yelling I was doing would only work for a little while longer. I told him to go to Hell. He said, "I've already been there and if you're lucky that's the only place you'll be going."   
  
I wanted to tell him to stop bugging me because sometimes, he would come into my room and cut me or pull up my dress and shame me but I can't do anything. My parents think I'm making it up for attention and the hired help won't take notice of me. No one listens except for Pepper. Pepper's the only one who can help."  
  
  
  
In was a big mystery that had of yet not been solved. I went back into the room and listened some more.  
  
"The day the family moved in was a happy one for me. I now had people to talk to and people to work with as well. The family had come with two maids and a butler. I thought I'd become best friends with the two young ladies but as it ended up I spent most of my time with the child of the family, 9 year old Olivia Boswell. Olivia was a horrible child, terribly spoiled in that she would always bounce up and down the walls, screaming at the top of her lungs that she demanded to be heard. Her parents, tired of hearing her scream all the time bought her a horse to calm her down. It did for a while until she found out that she would get what she wanted by yelling, so instead of shutting up after she got her pony, she would yell more and more. I seemed to be the only one that was able to calm her down seeing as I had once been a child with lack of parental interest myself. There was one time though that the child seemed to be acting peculiar. She was in the corner hiding behind the bookshelf.  
  
"What ails you child?" I had asked her.  
  
She did not say a word. All she did was point to the wall where a statue of a warrior stood 6 feet tall and then point to the seashell necklace she wore around her neck. She was never the same after that.  
  
Olivia had become a prize winning rider when she got to riding her horse and she was praised for her good skills but after staying out all night once; her parents thought the best punishment for her was to take away her horse.  
  
Some time later, tragedy struck the household. I had been off to the market to get together the things for that night's stew when I saw Olivia running toward me just outside the property line. She had tears in her eyes and she was hysterical.  
  
"They're dead! They're dead!" She screamed.  
  
"Who's dead? What happened?" I asked her.  
  
" I went up to my parents room and they were dead!" Her voice got all squeaky then. "So I came down afterwards and went into the kitchen to tell the others but all of them including Milly were also dead! If you hadn't been off to market it would have gotten you too!" She cried. I realized then she was probably more relieved that I was alive than she was worried that her parent's were dead.  
  
"Who would have gotten me?" I asked.  
  
"The ghost! The ghost that comes to me and tells me to do awful things. He's the one who killed everyone, he's the one to blame for it all!"  
  
Even after I heard her story I decided to check it out for myself. When I looked at the decapitated servants and the way her parents were laid out, I knew her story was a lie. I had only been gone about an hour and Milly looked as if she had been cooked for quite some time. I remembered how upset Olivia had been the night before her father took her horse away and I figured it was probably she who had done the murders. I knew from then on I had to be very careful about what I did around her.  
  
We went to trial and the court only served to make the situation worse. They appointed me as Olivia's legal guardian and I was until the day she died."  
  
Pepper paused for a moment.  
  
"It's four-thirty." She said after a bit. "In about 3 hours the sun will be up and I'll disappear again."  
  
"So she died before you did? How did she do that? What happened?" I asked. The story was getting a little spooky but I still wanted to know what happened. She continued her story.  
  
"When Olivia was in her teen years she started messing around with magic. It resulted in her near death experience. She really should have died several times before she did but she kept recovering herself with her magic.  
  
Knowing I had to kill her for fear that she would kill me, she drank a potion thus committing suicide for her body did not awaken from the slumber it had set upon.  
  
In her will she had asked to be put into a casket and be thrown into the ocean. Only then would she be allowed to live forever and only then would I not have a way to meet my family in heaven. Luckily she was merely buried but she wore the necklace in her casket and was buried on this very property in a cave that is said to be connected to the first floor. This house was built on top what used to be a mountain so I do not doubt the trueness of these tales.  
  
The night before her death, she came into my room and cut me. I had no way of knowing then that it was a curse. This curse allows her to take over my body during the day and bind my soul to this cellar day and night for the rest of my life.  
  
Since a week after her death I have been in this cellar unable to get the one thing that would break the spell, the golden seashell necklace. Once broken, the barriers in the shell will no longer be and the thousands of souls bound to walk the earth as well as my own will be free and finally allowed to die."  
  
Pepper stopped then for a moment. "It's almost sunrise. Olivia will soon take over my body again. You boys better go."  
  
"What about you, Pepper? Will you be okay?" davis asked.  
  
"I'll be okay; I'll simply disappear until the night time when Olivia decides to rest. Go now, you don't want to be caught by Olivia when she reappears."  
  
davis and I got up and went upstairs to the first floor.   
  
  
  
The whole bet about the candlestick holder was forgotten and we were filled with a new sense of duty, going into the tunnel and getting the golden necklace. Pepper told us the tunnel would lead us to her grave. I was in no mood to dig up a psychos body and take her necklace but davis was all for it. "Would you like to be stuck in a cellar for all you existence?" He had told me. Sheesh! The crazy things I do for the people I love.   
  
WE went into the cave whose entrance was behind a bookshelf and started looking for a wooden casket or something. The tunnel smells so bad I wanted to get out of there but davis didn't seem to mind. He was probably just thinking about helping others. While all I wanted to do was help myself to davis. ~Later, ~ I thought to myself.  
  
After walking for what seemed like a very long time, we heard a cackling in the tunnel.  
  
davis and I looked at each other. Was it Olivia? She would be in Pepper's body, that's for sure. I didn't what to find out. We went on searching for Olivia's real body.  
  
And then we heard the sound of the bookshelf closing.   
  
'Hey there boys, mind if I play?" It was Olivia's voice coming from somewhere. Davis and I hugged eachother for lack of anything better to do. We were both scared stiff.  
  
I decided to repost this with a different ending. The finished ending will be put on here as soon as I get another full day of internet access which I'm not promising will be very soon. Look out for it within 2 months. Meanwhile, Read and Review please! 


	2. Going to find the hidden seashell

Well, here's the next part of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. The end is the first time I am actually posting it up. I finished it last year for a creative writing class and made a few revisions to it recently to make it better.   
  
Well here's the ending!  
  
Inside the Haunted House  
  
(c) By Aquaria Light  
  
Davis was the first one of us to get out of the spell.   
  
"We have to find Olivia's body!" he said in a voice that was dreached in fake heroism. Even though I knew that Davis was as scared as I was his simple act of trying to pretend not to be frightened was enough to give me courage to go on and do what we had to do in a better mood.   
  
As we were walking a tripped over a rock that went tumbling down to the side of the cave. I shrieked at the sound it made and Davis jumped a little too but when he saw how scared I had become, he wrapped an arm around me and guided me close to him and jokingly told me not to be such a pussy.  
  
A few moments later we found what looked like a teenager's body. She was dressed in black and wore old time Japanese clothes. But more importantly she wore a golden seashell necklace that hung from her neck and was just dangling above us. It was really strange the way her casket had already been open and how her body was intact even though the casket was all tore up by the maggots and such that must have surely gotten to it. Her body seemed to have been buried for quite some time so it was deep into the earth and hard to remove by then not that we wanted to remove her. Her body held up strong up against the ceiling and I had to wonder how it could have stayed up there for so long.  
  
My stomach tightened up as I got a nauseous feeling inside. I wanted to throw up. We had gotten this far and we might as well go all the way. I grabbed the necklace and as I held it in my hand, I heard the cackling again.  
  
"Beware the person who messes with evil! Do not touch the golden necklace or you won't live to regret your mistake." It said.  
  
The floor underneath me gave out. We both screamed, as we feared for our lives, me hanging onto the necklace and Davis hanging onto my legs. There was a live volcano underneath us and I didn't want to take any chances of falling in.  
  
If her neck bone were to break that would be the end for the both of us. My pants started falling down and I feared for Davis's life.   
  
"T.K.! What are we going to do!" he asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know, but everything will be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." He responded unsurely. We were quiet while I thought of something to do. I had a plan but there was no way of being sure it would work for either of us.  
  
My pants fell down even more. Davis gasped as he tried to hold on tighter.   
  
"Hey Davis."  
  
"What?" He panted nervously.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I love you."  
  
He was quiet for a moment before saying "I love you too."  
  
Those were the words I had been longing to hear for the last 3 years now. Although troubled by our situation my heart filled with a resolution I knew I had to fulfill.  
  
I could not move enough without breaking the chain and killing us both yet if I did not move at all, we would be stuck until the chain broke on its own. Either way I would die, I realized this but if I swung hard enough I might be able to save Davis by knocking him to the land on the other side. I had to try for my love's life.  
  
"Davis, hold on tight and let go when I tell you to!"  
  
"But T.K.!" He began but then must've changed his mind because he said "Okay!"  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna swing you onto that piece of land over there so be ready."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, just land." He shook him head in agreement. "And Davis, Live on!"  
  
He was about to ask something else but I didn't give him the chance, I started swinging. I swung him back and forth as hard as I could until I gave my final kick and BAM! The chain broke! We were both flying towards the land when I yelled "NOW!"  
  
He let go. Everything happened in slow motion. We whizzed through the air and I held my breath as I expected to see Davis landing when I made it, just 2 seconds after Davis did.  
  
We breathed for joy and ran to the end of the tunnel as the volcano came close to erupting. There was no way out.  
  
"There has to be a way out!" Davis said scratching the walls frantically. And as soon as he said that a few rocks fell over and we were free! It was a way out!  
  
We climbed out of the tunnel and smelled the fresh air of freedom; our haunted house adventure was over!  
  
We embraced as we cried over our horrible near death experience. We had never wanted to do a thing like that again.  
  
*****Okay for those of you who want a happy ending, stop reading here. This is the end for you. But for those of you who want my extra, sort of disturbing finale to this story. Read on to the next part. *************************************************  
  
We embraced as we cried over our horrible near death experience. We had never wanted to do a thing like that again.  
  
But then I felt something in my hand that I did not want to see. There in my hand lay the golden seashell necklace!  
  
"We have to go back!" Davis insisted,  
  
"NO! We don't have to!" I told him. I had a bad feeling about him dying before, I did not want to experience it again.  
  
"But what about Pepper? Do you want her to stay here forever? We promised her freedom!" Davis was so noble; I loved him dearly.  
  
"Alright! But just really fast!" I had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
We went back into the tunnel to throw the necklace into the volcano. If we did this. the necklace would be truly destroyed and all the lost souls would be free again. While walking to the volcano we tripped over a book whose title read "The Book Of T.K." we decided to pick it up on our way out again.  
  
We got to the volcano and I threw the necklace in. As it melted I turned around to run out of there when I ran into Olivia and she held my book in her hands. "The Book of T.K." She shoved it to me causing me to lose my balance and fall off the edge of the land near the volcano. I heard Davis scream and saw Olivia in Pepper's body tumble over right after mine. And then I saw nothing.  
  
T.K. died the day he went into the Haunted House. So the stories were true. Once someone went in to spend the night, they didn't come back out alive, except for Davis. Davis, out of some odd freak in nature, came out of the Haunted house alive. It was because of T.K.'s sacrifice that he was able to do this. The book of T.K. was closed after T.K. fell into the volcano and nothing more was ever written into it. But Davis made sure to add to the end that T.K. had been a noble young friend to the very end. In all his days, Davis never forgot the adventures he had had in the haunted house, nor of his true best friend who had died for him and allowed for him to live out the rest of his days in peace. The End.  
  
That was the ending. Well, like I said originally in my fic, Davis the Untold Story, these two kinda go together but not really. Check it out and judge for yourself. All reviews are welcome, even flames. Thank you and God bless! 


End file.
